related
by cullenized chipmunks
Summary: what if before bella's parents spilt they had a nother child. 13 years have past since then, when the cullens discover something about bella's past they must find her sister, and protect their family. one of my first stories please try to be nice.
1. 1 just a normal day

Chapter 1—what the hell. Me POV

Wow, what a nnice day. Sunny, thats a change for scotland. One of the most uncertain places for waether. Just yesterday we had a thunder and ighting storm. Well at least now i can give charlie a proper walk. Charlie is my 3 year old labrodor. We were walking i the feilds next to my house. I loved walking him, it was the best part of my day.

Affter a bit of walking charlie ran a head of me. I laughed and ran affter him, but before i could get past the firts hedge he came back to me wimpering and hidding behind my legs. Thats not like him, he's never afraid. I turned round to give hima cuddle, but he just kept wimpering.

"whats wrong boy?" i sked looking him in the eye. Then i heard my mum calling from bak at the house.

"melanie, it's time to come in now. Your dinner will be getting cold."she shouted from the back dor

"coming mum" i laughed/ shouted at her.

I walked back up to the top of the feild i no time at all, that really took me by surrprise. I looked t my wach and saw that it was nearly 7 o'clock, wow i never spent that long walking charlie before. Right then my stomach rumbelled and i gussed i better get some food or i would never be doing that kind of walk again.

As i walked back to the house i thought about wear all that time Had gone.

When we got back to the house charlie went straight to his bed, probably competly worn out. I sat down and had dinner with my parents then went up to my room.

I needed some msn/fanfiction or i would have a mentel break down.

I turned on my laptop and singed in to msn.

I saw that my friend from the year above was on, we became really good friends through a drama workshop. Weird right.

Any way i started to talk to her, and generaly muck about like we always do in our conversations

Me: hey, how wiz ur day

Vicky: apart frm a german kid beating me wif a stick, pretty good. U

Me: same, not the german kid part the ok part. I walked charlie for about 3 hours aftter school.

Vicky: wat wif da proper scentaces all of a sudden

Me: oops. Soz forgat da rule.**(A/N: i have this rule that when i'm talking to people on msn i try my best to have at least one abriviation .)**

Vicky: any way. Good going i think u beat ur record

Me: yeah i know. So what cha doin.

Vicky: readin soome fan fics. U?

Me: i was just about to go on. What cha readin.

Vicky: well it's twilight, but that was a big duh. It's called... teenage drama

Me: ohh i love that one thats the one by nici543, rite **(this is an actual fanfiction, it is really good btw, go read it affter this.)**

Vicky: yeah thats the one.

Me: ok, i'll c u in school my kung foo ninja friend

Vicky: you bet cha will. And i do kuk sool wan not kung foo

Me: whatevaz

Vicky: oh no you didn't

Me: oh yes i did

Vicky: ninja powers activate

Me:random stalker &cheese puff who protect me from vicky and other dangers activate

Vicky: AAH NOT THE CHESE PUFF ANY THING BUT THE CHEESE PUFF

(runs like hell wilst screaming like a little girl)

Me: okz wellz bi then

Vicky: yeah bi


	2. 2 am i dreaming

_**~ last time~**_

_**Vicky: ninja powers activate**_

Me:random stalker &cheese puff who protect me from vicky and other dangers activate

_**Vicky: AAH NOT THE CHESE PUFF ANY THING BUT THE CHEESE PUFF**_

_**(runs like hell wilst screaming like a little girl)**_

_**Me: okz wellz bi then**_

_**Vicky: yeah bi**_

After my exusting converstion with vicky i went on to my fav twilight fan fictions.

By the time i was done it was 12am. My parents were sleeping so i knew i wouldn't get into trouble unless they woke up. I decided it was time for me to go to sleep because my eyes started hurting and i knew i would be cranky in the morning if i didn't get to bed soon.

When i finally got to sleep i had the weirdest dream ever:

_Everywere i looked there was darkness, every so often i would hear a mumbeled crie of pain. I walked closer to the hurting person, soon i was so close i could their heat beat. It was fast and stable, but i sounded diffrent to putting your ear to someones chest. It sounded almost as if it where out in the open, it aslo sounded moist_ **(A/N I COULDN'T THINK OF ANNY BETTER WAY TO PUT THIS)**

_It was still dark then the heart stutered and continued of with the same pace. _

_Then the scene changed there was a bright light then i could see ecrything._

_I was in an unfimaliar room, which smelled funny. Then i saw who had been in pain._

_I was stairing at my body, liying on what looked like a bed from a hospital ward, but i knew we were in some ones house. I heard someone come up the stairs and the door opend. Then i woke up._

When i woke up i sook my head to try and dislodge the dream i had.

I got up and dressed in my light blue surfer shorts and navy blue vest. Blue is very much my colour. Again it was unusualy warm.

I went down stairs to get some breakfast and saw that it was nearly 11 o'clock. Thats when i remembered that my parents would be away for the weekend. So i went out back to go sunbathe on my trampoline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i must have fallen asleep 'cause the next thing i know i was woken up by the sound of my stomach growling. I knew i had to eat some thing so i went to see what was in the fridge. There was a chicken burger so i stuck in the frying pan and cooked that for my lunch.

I had a look at the clock and saw that it was 4:30. wow i had been out all day, i'm surprised i wasn't burnt.

I ate my burger and put my dishes into the dishwasher. When i looked out the kitchen window i saw a car sitting in the driveway and it wasn't one i knew. I found this very strange if someone was lodt they would stop at the fisrt houses as you turned in.

I went outside and a girl got out of the pasenger side of the car. We walked over to each other and met in the middle of the yard. She looked very pretty, and was in some ways like me. We both had waist lenth chocolate brown hair, but mine had copper tints in it from being out in the sun so long and when the sun bit her hair it looke a redish brown coulour. We where about the same hight and looked about the same age. Really the only diffreance was our eyes. Hers were a rich chocolate brown and mine were a bright blue because of the sun.

"emm helo are you lost or something" i said my voice a bit shakey. I was never very good at talking to strangers.

"yeh, we are" she answerd with an american accent "my aunt and i were going to glasgow, i gusses the gps dosn't really work hear." Her voice was like bells riging and an angel sining. That worried me slightly. People don't sound like that in reale life, in fact the time i heard a voice described like that was in the twilight books. Ok yep thats it i am officaly obsesed with twilight.

"well if you'r looking for glasgow you are way off. You guys can come in and use our comuter to find directions for where you are going, by the way, whats your name."

" thanks, and my name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me nessie. Whats your name" wait did she just say Cullen and Renesmee. This is beyond weird. I must be dreaming

"uuh my names Melanie Finlayson, and its no problem why don't you go get you aunt and i'll get the comuter set up." I said in a bit of a daze

"umm ok."she said a little worried.

She walked over to the car. It ws very dark i couldn't see who was inside. All the windows where tinted so it was almost imosible, i could just see a figure moving inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nessie and her aunt came in whilst the computer was still loading up. I found out that her aunts name was alice. She was very nice with short, black, spikey hair. She not much older than seventeen. She also had amazing fashion sense.

"melanie, do you mind if i use you phone." Nessie asked me

"sure no problem, i just get it for you."

**(A/N) OK HEAR IS MY SECOND CHAPIE. PELASE R&R. **


	3. 3 what the hell

**Chapter 3. What's going on.**

Nessie POV

We were all in grandma and grandpa's living room. I was playing chess with my aunt Alice, since I was one of the very few people who she couldn't see.

We were in the middle of the game and she was about to move when she suddenly stopped and the piece fell out of her hand.

"What is it Alice. What do you see?" I asked looking for her sketchpad. She snapped out of it before I could find it.

"Ali, what was it?" she stood up and started to walk away, so I followed her."Aww come on please tell. You know I hate not knowing things."

"Nessie, wait hear I'm going to talk to your mom." She left the room and I followed her.

"Nessie, I don't think your parents want you to interrupt their discussion and I don't know if they want you to hear this." Hear what?

"Please Ali, you're hurting my ego I'm 13, not stupid." She turned round to face me

"look, Jake and Seth will be here soon." she said in that 'wait hear kid and don't mess anything up tone.' Like I cared Jake and Seth my two best friends where coming over. This was great. I wonder what we were going to do today.

Then I smelt them, my wolf boys were here.

I ran to the door and pulled it open before they could knock.

"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I through my self at him for a hug. "your back, how was Canada, did u have fun. Where there any fight. Oops I'm rambling again sorry."

It had been a month since I had seen theme as the pack decided to take a trip to Canada cause they knew la push would be safe.

"yeah it was tones of fun. You're taller and look older. I was only gone for a month."

He said sizing me up against his chest. Jake was massive so I was still tiny compared to him. Even though I'm the average size for a teenager, I'm still only five. I'm a human /vampire hybrid, weird right

"hello, I do get supper amazing growth spurts from time to time, remember."

"right , right" he said in that 'yeah I know but I don't really care' kind of voice which he knew really annoyed me.

I had forgotten all about Alice until she came in and sat down with my parents.

"finally" I whispered to my self. I put on my sweetest face and skipped over to where they were sitting. "Now can you tell me what you saw, almighty Alice."

"I think your mom should tell you," she said staring at my mom.

"Mom?" I asked my eyes wide with confusion.

"Well sweetie, Ali saw my sister." she said then stopped to wait for our reaction, and of course Seth being Seth spoke first

"God bellsy, you have a sister you never told us about. That's bunk."

"Look, I only remember a little about her. Her name is Melanie and she was born just after my parents divorce. My mom couldn't handle two kids. So, because Melanie was the youngest and didn't know mom, she was put up for adoption. As far as I can remember, a really nice Scottish couple took her. After that mom never talked about her. I must have forgotten. I think she will be about 13 now."

"But why did Ali she her?" I asked confused. It was weird knowing that I had a biological aunt who was 'the same age' as me. More like the age I was supposed to be, meaning what I looked like.

" I saw her with us" Alice started " at first there were brief incidents when she was writhing in pain or passed out. Then she was here in forks, hunting with us and eating with ness and most likely the wolf. Then it went blank, nothing after that" she looked worried, confused and annoyed that she couldn't she Melanie any more. She looked back over to my dad, most likely telling him something. Ha gave her a small nod the started to speak

" We started to trace back your mom's family tree and found hybrid blood on both side of her family at different points. That's our new theory as to why your mother wasn't scared of us in the beginning and her power was so prominent. Alice visions suggest something happening to your mother's sister involving a transformation, most likely because the hybrid genes have congealed in her."

WOW. This was big

"Wait, when did the visions start?" I asked think about how long it would take t trace someone's family tree.

" Two months ago" Alice said " the last one I told you about was the one I just had" she said finishing, I was in a little bit of shock and was just stairing at her.

Then I burst.

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME" I screamed a bit to loud witch got me a dirty look from everyone in the room so I mouthed sorry very quietly to them all.

"Sweetie," my mom started " we didn't know what was going on. Melanie doesn't even know he has a sister, let alone can get an American citizen ship any time she wants. She doesn't even now she's adopted" she looking sorry for not telling me " let alone what she will become"

Ok. Yep. This is most definitely the biggest thing that has happened to this family. This is bigger than when the volturie came for me when I was born. Yep definitely bigger.

"Hey" Jake said with new enthusiasm breaking the tension in the room " how' bout ness, Seth and I go bowling. That way we won't get on your way and you can figure out what you're going to do."

"Sure, I guess bowling would be fun, but remember we got banded from the one in la push and the one in forks cause you two broke halve the pins. Which means the nearest ally in Seattle." I said in a know it all voice that really annoys him.

"Your point being. That just means we can be banned from one more ally." He said grinning right through the last part.

" Go ness. It will be good for you to get out for a bit" dad said looking like an old man, witch he was.

" Ness" he said tell me of the disrespectful thought " sorry dad" I said whilst running out the door with my boys " bye" we shouted from the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two round of bowling, one sore loser and surprisingly no broken bowling pins later. I was sitting in the back of jakes new car with a snoring Seth on my shoulder on the way home starting to nod of my self when Jake started to talk to me.

" So, how dose the hole new aunt thing make you feel."

"I don't know, it's a bit weird really. But cool at the same time."

Yeah. Now I thought about it was pretty cool. Right then I decided I was going to find her whether or not my parents wanted to.

"OK" he said the left it

Seth woke up about 5 minutes after our little conversation.

"are we back yet" Seth asked sleepily, he was still only fifteen.

" Not yet, Seth. I don't drive like a maniac." He said obviously getting at the Cullen's driving skills. He was right though they do drive very fast.

"Ugh" he said falling on to the window on his other side

" What, you want to get away from me that bad. I only won be 50 points," I said shoving my win in his face

"Nessie, play nice" Jake said in a joking tone

"No" Seth grumbled in response to my earlier question " I'm going back to sleep"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back at the main house in no time. My parents were waiting for me so I said bye to Jake and a sleeping Seth and ran home with my parents.

It was impossible for me to get to sleep. I was trying to think of a way to get in touch with my aunt but I still didn't know if my parents wanted to yet so I had to try and keep it a secret, which is extremely difficult when your dad can hear every single one of your thoughts. About twenty minuets after I had gone to bed my dad came either to talk about my aunt or to tell to forget about her either way he was there.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked trying to sound sleepy and failing miserably.

"Look, ness. About finding Melanie." he started but I cut in

"dad, stop right there. I want to find her and I am going to with or with out you and mom. I'm sure Jake would help me." I said starting to ramble. Now it was his turn to cut in on me.

"ness, I came up here to tell you not to worry. We are going to find her. We start planning in the morning"

"really dad"

"Really sweetie"

"wow this is great."

"Ok get some sleep now. We have a busy day ahead of us"

After that I fell into a peaceful sleep and woke up early the next morning ready to find my aunt.


	4. 4 ok we found her

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I just started up school again and I am starting my exams this year. So on with the story. Btw thanks to every one who has read and reviewed this story Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters though I wish I did Chap 4 – we found her

**Nessie pov- a few months later. **

We had spent months tracing and planning. Now it was time to put the plan into action. We were in Scotland now, Alice and I were in the Mercedes cause it was sunny outside and Ali needed the tinted windows and it was still illegal for me to drive. Everyone else is at the house we rented out for the year.

We were driving through the country side and I was thinking about we were going to get her to believe us without running to her parents saying that a bunch of vampires were saying they were he real family, that was the only thing we couldn't plan. Plus Ali couldn't see her any more.

Then Alice babbling about what I had to do pulled me from my thoughts.

"Ness, nessie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen are you even listing to me."

"What, oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was just making sure you knew what you had to do," she said in a motherly tone

" Yeah yeah, I know. I knock on the door tell her the story and if it is her ask to use the phone, then I call my parents and get them to come find us." I said in that way I use when I am trying to show I'm not just a dumb teenager.

"ok, then come and talk to me, then go back to her" she finished just as we pulled of the main road into a lane with two houses on either side. A bit further up the road it forked , her house was up the right road/lane.

When we got up to her house I saw someone, a girl move past the front window. She stopped and looked at the car. It must have been Melanie because she looked about my age and I knew there was only one person in the house. She turned and walked away from the window then the front door opened and she came outside.

So I got out of the car and walked towards her with a smile on my face. We met in the middle of her yard.

I took one look at her and I immediately saw the resemblance.

She and my mother had the same waist length slightly curly chocolate brown hair, except hers and some copper tints running through it, kind of like my moms when she spend time in the sun, very similar facial features and they had practically the same sent. The only difference was their eyes. My mom had hazel eyes now but the used go be a rich chocolate brown colour, like mine, and hers were a bright blue.

"emm helo are you lost or something" she said in a shakey voice, i'm gusseing she dosn't have a lot of confidence

"yeh, we are"i answerd"my aunt and i were going to glasgow, i gusses the gps dosn't really work hear." I said with a smile on my face trying to make her feel more comfertable. She looked dazed like her brain had just gone into overload.

"well if you'r looking for glasgow you are way off. You guys can come in and use our comuter to find directions for where you are going, by the way, whats your name."

She asked her voice feeling a bit more comfortable.

" thanks, and my name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me nessie. Whats your name" i asked wanting to make sure it was really her, then wondering if i sould have told her my real name.

"uuh my names Melanie Finlayson, and its no problem why don't you go get you aunt and i'll get the comuter set up." She said a either extremly freaked out or a bit dazzeled.

"umm, ok" i said slightly worried, how whould alice get out of the car without being seen. But by the time i had got to the car she had went inside so it was safe for her to move about.

When we got into the house the computer was still loading. So i introduced alice and then aske dif i could use the phone.

"melanie, do you mind if i use you phone."

"sure no problem, i just get it for you." She siad walking out of the room

**thanx for reading please review**

**thanx so much **

**melanie.**


	5. 5 getting on with life

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. UNLESS STEPHANIE MEYER SOLD ME IT, THEN THAT WOULD CHANGE EVERYTHING BUT SHE HASN'T SO .

**NOW TO THE STORIE. SOZ BOUT THE LONG UPDATE TIME. I GET LIMITED COMP TIME CUASE OF MY MUM**

**WELL, ON WITH THE STORIE**

ME POV

I went to go get the phone for nessie. I must have looked half asleep, cause my brain was going into overtime **(A/N: that happens sometimes, but to my friend, not me)**

When i handed nessie the phone and she walked into the other room. I followed her 'cause althogh i liked her a lot she was still a stranger in my house. When i got there she had already started talking so i stood by the door, i could just make out what she was saying

"yes. It's deffinetly her." She said leaving a space for the other person to respond.

"well she looks just like you and she even smells the same" smells the same? Who the hell is she talking about

"ok, see you soon bye mom" then she hung up.

When she came to the door i made it look as if i had just got there.

"hey, i just came to check everytrhing was ok." I said casually.

"yeah. I just need to talk to alice" she said and walked briskley away from me.

Damn, she probably knew i had been listing in on her. Oh well

I put the phone back on charge and walked into the kitchen were alice and nessie were

"so, what did they say" alice asked ness, probably talking about what was happening with the others.

" well thhey said we should try and stay put and that they would come and find us." She said looking alice directly in the eye, then turning to me

"is that ok with you," she asked

"of course thats fine" i felt as if we had been freinds for years.

We wached some t.v while we waited and to my luck disaster movie was on. So we wached that and laughed at all the funnt bits. **(A/N: btw if you have not seen this movie and you like spoofs or the scary movies i strongly recomend it)**

The only thing that worried me was that alice kept staring at me and going into little daze like trances. Then half way through the movie she went into a really long one and she looked terrified

" ness" i said leaning over to her

"yeah" she answered still waching the t.v

" is alice ok" i said looking over to her aunt who was still in her trance

"oh, yeah. She's fine this happens all the time. She has an overactive imagination"

"ok" i said relaxing a bit "oh, and ness."

"what"

" why does she keep staring at me funny"

"how am i supposed to know" she said and went back to the movie.

After a while nessies brother and his girlfriend arrived and told us that his and nessies parents would be here soon, i aslo found out that alice is not nessies acctual aunt but her brothers adoptive sister and she likes to think of her as her aunt.

Then nessie's mum and dad, carlisle and esmee, arrived. When they came in charlie ran away up to my room and i have no idea why, he had been acting weird the hole day and he normaly isn't shy.

"sorry about him," i said to carlisle and esmee talking about charlie " he normaly not this shy"

"oh it's no problem, animals don't usualy like us." I thought that was quite strange, charlie usually loves any one who comes through our front door.

" say, are yor parents around, i would love to speak to them and thank them for leting alice and nessie stay whilst we got here" esmee asked me after looking round a bit.

"well, actualy my parents are away for the weekend the only suppervisison i have is my freinds down the road, they don't know about this and i'd rather they didn't find out" i said, realizing i probly shound't have said they were away.

"oh what a pitty, well then we won't be seeing you again" she said looking a bit down, weird

"mom," nessie said sounding really perky " i'm starting the same school as melanie and we will be in the same year" she finished and esmee was almost beaming by that time. These people are stating to freak me out, and now i think about the are too pale. Like they are albino's or something.

"well thats wonderfull,we will be seeing each other then" she said happily

"yeah,but we met through school. Ok" I said in a way that i only used to make sure they knew what i was talking about.

"of course" ness said to me winking, god like that made it ture. She seemed like she could be really stupid sometimes.

"well" carlisle started "we should be going now, we will see you soon melanie, ness alice follow us and don't get split up again, thank you again. We will be going now" he said in a proper tone, he sounded slightly more english than the rest, hmm stange

"ok bye then, see you at school ness, alice and the rest of you guys"

and with that they left, well that was diffrent, so were they. i'm oh so slightly confused. And i have no idea why.

The rest of my weekend was pretty uneventfull. My parents got back late on sunday night and i was sleeping by the time they came back and ofcourse my mum had to come in and wake me up just to say good night to me and checked that i had all by bags packed for the nest day. Then i had the strange dream that i had been having all weekend, i just couldn't shake it. It seemed too real. Almost like the dreams i had when i was little showing me exactly what i was going to do, like a premenition, or a vision. Freaky stuff.

On monday i was eager to get to school, wondering of ness and alice would be starting so soon. I was hoping that would be the case. Luckily when i got into the cloakroom i saw almost my hole year crowded round someone asking them question and say hello and introducing them selves.

I went over to see and sure enough ness was standing there looking alittle bit intimideated. I pushed into the middle and threw a freindly smile toward her.

"hey, ness. How's it going" i asked in a way i only talk to my freinds.

Everyone close enough to heae stopped and looked at me, i wasn't really very vocal to new people so this shocked most of the people around me. My close friend evie and brogan wern't so shocked just a little bit confused.

"so, you two know each other" brogan said to me and i finally noteced that insted of her usual whit socks she was wearing tights, she was beining to go girly. I am so happy right now, you see she is very tomboy and hates our uniform that consists of a kilt open neck shirt and a red jumper. **(A/N: this is my acctual uniform and i really do have those friends, most of this is going to be fact)**

"yeah, we met and the weekend. We were at the movies and both of us got a little lost and got talking, in't that right ness" i gave her a look that no one else saw as if to say play along

"yeah, we have a lot in common and live pretty close to each other" she then returned the look i had just given her, i got it straight away.

The first bell rang signaling the start of regestration, "hey ness, who do you have for form." I asked and she looked at her timetable

"erm, mrs. Sweery" she said keeping her eyes on her time table

"great me to, come on lets go" i took a look at her timetable and saw that she had all the same classes as me, this was very good. I didn't want the populars getting their hand on her and turining her aginst me. I wasn't the most popular girl around i was classed as the weirdo. I laugh to much, and i have a strange sense of humor, in their opinion.

We stuck to each other like glue the hole day, she sat next to me in all our asked if i needed a ride, i said that i had to go to rehersals but thanks for the offor. It went like that for a couple of weeks me talking about her to my parents and then she inveited me over to her house.

**THE END. FOR NOW LITTLE BIT OF A CLIFFY THERE MORE COMING AS SOON AS I CAN**


	6. please read

Hey guys, i know chapters that arn't really chapters suck but i need you all to read this.

You know there is going to be a revealtion in this storie, but i don't know when or how to do it.

So please please please review or send me a message telling me when and how you think it should happen.

Thats all for now.

Also i am starting back school so another slowdown in this, so sorry for it. but hey what can a girl do .

Bye cullenized chipmunks


	7. 6 the sleepover

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. UNLESS STEPHANIE MEYER SOLD ME IT, THEN THAT WOULD CHANGE EVERYTHING BUT SHE HASN'T **

**ME POV:**

_Last time _

_We stuck to each other like glue the hole day, she sat next to me in all our asked if i needed a ride, i said that i had to go to rehersals but thanks for the offor. It went like that for a couple of weeks me talking about her to my parents and then she invited me over to her house_.

Now:

"oh ness, thanks for the invite. I'll ask my parents about it. Look i gotta go i have a lunch time rehersal." I said quickly finishing my lunch

"cool, have fun at your rehersal" she said similing the hole time

"oh and don't forget your dictionary for german, we have a reading test" she said

"thanks a bunch i almost forgot, god you are such a life saver." I said truly grateful to have her, i rememberd so much this term because of her.

"mum, are we doing anything on saturday?" i asked using the sweetest voice i had.

"nothing i can think of , why" she asked looking at me over the paper

"well , ness invited me over and i said i would ask and find out if i could go over, is that ok" i said hoping it would be fine

"sure, phone her and ask for details and directions" she said smiling.

I phoned and arraged everything. Ness was happy i was coming over she asked if i could stay the night and my mum said it was fine, she talked to esmee and to the sound of the conversation from this end she seemed to instantly like her.

The rest of the week was fine i was stressed becuase my show was coming up and our director/ teacher was getting really frustrated. When saturday came i was practicaly jumping. I really wanted to go see ness, i kinda felt strange not to be together when i knew we should be. God i need some help, i'm starting to sound like a hormonal teen in a novel. That should be illegal.!

When we, finaly, got their after some confusion from my mother, AKA getting lost TWICE, ness was waiting outside for me similing and waving.

Their house was really nice and in a realy forested area son no wonder we got lost trying to find it. It wasa big old sandstone house. I had always been a sucker for fairytales and castles when i was little and i instantly thought this place gave of a farytale type feeling. Geeze i need some serious help!!

My mum stayed for about an hour chatting with esmee, carlisle was at work so he wasn't about. When she left ness took me outside to meet her 'big brother' emmett he was outwith her other 'brother' jasper. I said 'hi' to both of them and then ness asked if i wanted to go a walk in the forest, i said sure.

"come on then" she said after a minute, the sound was muffeled 'cause i was searching through my bag for my camera, i took it every were with me. "what are you looking for?" she asked after another minute

"my camera, i like taking pictures of landscapes and the forest seems perfect for that" i said after getting my camera out and explaning because she looked slightly puzzeld. Thats when the scary thing happend

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, WHAT DID YOU DO YOUR CLOTHES." I heard someone shout from inside the house. Ness looked really scared emmett looked highly amused and jasper just looked as if nothing had happend.

"who, and what was that " i asked ness as she started backing into the trees

"umm, that was alice. I am guessing that she found the dress she bought be the other week crumpled at the bottom of my wardrobe." She looked terrified and so amused at this point.

"jazz, em. Don't you guys dare tell her were we went." she said staring them in the eyes. Then she turned to me and looked dead serious.

"run." Was all she said but she said in a way that made me leg it into the trees folowing her closely until we got out of breath. We couldn't see the house any more so we guessed it was safe to stop. I fell to the floor of the forest not caring if my jeans got dirty and satrted laughing.

"whats so funny" ness asked sitting down next to me.

" well," i started " we just ran for about five minutes from an extremly fashion consious teenager as if she were a homicidal maniac ." i said still smiling, as soon as she saw it my way she started laughing. I got my camera back out and started taking some pictures. Then i took some of ness when she wasn't looking then she saw me and started posing. She got tired of that and took my camera of me and starded taking some pictures of me.

We decided we had hidden out long enough and started to head back. It was a good thing ness knew her way around because i know that i would have gotten lost no problem, we got back faster than i thought we would and standing before us was a sacry looking pixie.

"ahh!! the maniac is back to get us" i wisperd into ness's ear and she siggerd a little to loud. Then alice saw me and became a little more normal looking.

" oh, didn't realize that melanie was here already," she said " this dosn't mean your of the hook younge lady just you wait till she leaves" alice said and turned on her heal and stormed back into the house.

Ness and i just burst out laughing, then turned to me and siad in her most dramatic voice "never leave me" .

We went up to her room we said a quick hello to esmee who was in kitchen. There was knock at the door and ness went to answer it. When she came back in she was followed by a big tan man. She introduced him as jake he said hello whilst staring me in the eyes which weirdly made me blushed, wow i hardley ever blush.

We wached some dvd's and painted each others nails before we were called down to dinner, ness, jake and i were the only ones eating. I just dissregarded it thinking the others would maybe eat later.

After dinner we all wached a dvd in the front room, and when i say all i mean all of ness's family. That being esmee and carlisle, bella and edward, emmet and rosealie, alice and jasper and jake.

Just before the movie started, during the opening credits ness leaned over and asked jake some thing that i just caught

"hey jake, were's seth." She asked kepping her eyes on the screen

"to tirede to come" he replyed and they left it at that.

After the movie we went to bed and Jake went home.

We had been up talking for about half an hour after we were sent to bed and my curiosity got the better of me.

"so, who's Seth" I asked in a nonchalant tone, making it sound as if the information was no interest to me. When in actual fact I was very interested and I have no idea why.

"he's Jake's friend from back home they both insisted on coming with us" she said. Then Bella came in and said that we ought to get to sleep.

We said goodnight and went to sleep, well ness did. Sat there thinking about everything that had happened that day. How different the Cullen were to any one I've ever met. How ness, Jake and I were the only ones that ate. At one point my thinking turned to dreaming and I was I the one place I never wanted to be in ever again. That turret. Those people, if you can even call them that. The cloaks. Seeing all those innocent people.

I was back in volterra

**OHH!! A CLIFFY FOR ONCE. KEEP REVIEWING, THEY KEEP ME WRITING. ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME**


	8. 7 lucky girl

**HEY GUYS, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT HAS AKEN ME TO UPDATE. I HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. SO ANY WAY HERE IT IS THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF RELATED. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT KAY, BUT I DO OWN ME AND THIS STORYLINE ! HE HE**

NESSIE POV

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about being back home in forks with gandpa and aunt sue. When i was jolted awake by a scream. It was mealnie, she was screaming like a banchie. But she wouldn't wake up. Jasper ccouldn't even come in the room she was that scared, he had to leave the house because of it. she kept souting . and whenever any one touched her the same words always came out of her mouth

"stay away from me, you monsters". The worst part was no one could help her. Then bella steped in.

She went over to melanie and picked her up into a hug then put her back down. She woke affter that, tears streaming down her face. Then she realized what had happend

"i'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to wake you up" little did she know they were all still awake.

"no need to appologize dear" esmee said, "are you ok now" she asked. Melanie nodded and the rest went back to their rooms.

She looked like she was in shock so i went over to her and gave her a hug. " hey are you ok"

"yeah ness i'm fine trust me, just please don't tell my parents about this." She asked looking distraught

"sure, mel"i said, my curiostity over powering my brain "what was it about"

"hu" she looked confused

"your nightmare, what was it about"

"oh, right. I, uh can't tell you" she said figitting with her hands. "why not" i asked a little confused, " i just can't, ok" she seemed angry which was strange, "alright good night then" i said shocked, i had never seen her that angry before and i didn't know why she was so angry. It acctualy scared me.

The next day melanie was jittery and uptight but she wasn't making a big deal about it. She was getting to stay one more night because her parents were out of town and needed a 'baby' sitter. Around noon jake arrived with seth not far behind. He stayed by the computer the whole time, apparently leah had imprinted. Needles to say seth was not happy. He may be younger but he was still overprotective, wierdly. Jake, mel, and i played on the wii most of the time. Sometimes we went on the internet, and then aunt alice decided it was time for nessie makeover. Mel got roped into it to, our eyebrows were plucked nails painted and we ere made to wear... wait for it... dresses. I was mortified melanie kinda liked it, she looked amazing. Then seth walked in and ruined it all.

"hey ness, a little birde told me it was dress up time." Then he came in completly ignored melanie pulled out a camera

"say cheese" and he snapped a couple of pictures before i beat him to the ground. The hole time melanie was standing in the cornor gigling.

"so i gusses you must be seth. It's nice to meet you" she was standing there with her hand held out for him to shake. He, being the goof ball that he is, stood and stared at her.

"ugh take a picture it last longer" i said walking up to him and shoving the camera into his chest. He sanped out it and shoke her hand

"uh yeah i'm seth, you seem to know who i am but who are you?"

"oh, right. I'm melanie, i go to school with nessie."

"wait your melanie," said and turned to me" does she..." then i pulled him out of the room as fast as i could telling him to shut up and stop acting like a goofball.

He just smiled and melanie like the creep he is.

"what the hell is wrong with you, you just stared at her the hole time."

"i'm sorry, but i think she's the one" i satred balkley, then realization kicked in

"WHAT! EVERYONE FAMILY MEETING NOW, YOU TO JAKE." Now i know i didn't need to shout but i was just so shocked. Stuck my head backround the door were alice and melanie were talking. Alice looked shocked and melanie just looked confused

"sorry mel, but i'm gonna have to steal alice away for just a bit , why don't you go on the compter this shouldn't take long.

Everyone was in the dinning room, waiting to hear what i ahd to say.

"well, incase noone else heard. Little seth here has imprinted."

I said just loking at him. Then my mom cut in with

"oh seth, thats great. Who's the lucky girls."

"thats the best part," i said in the most sarcastic voice i could manage.

"the lucky girl is our very own, miss melanie finlayson."

**TA DA, OKAY I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT MUH BUT I AM STUCK HERE. SO ANYSUGESTIONS, CHRACTER AJUSTMENTS ETC. ARE VERY WELCOME. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHRACTER IN THIS JUST LET ME KNOW I AM THINKING OF ADDING SOME MORE IN KAY**

**BI BI FOR NOW**

**Xx~mel~xX**


	9. 8 meeting seth

**HEY PEEPS HERE YOU GO . READ ENJOY COMMENT. YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

NESSIE POV

"_The lucky girl is our very own miss Melanie Finlayson"_

Everyone was silent. Then mom spoke, and not in her normal way. She wasn't sweet and kind, or joking. She wasn't even angry; she was a vampire at that very moment.

"What did you say, Dog" she said, I had never hear her refer to any of the pack like that before " is this true." She spoke softly and quietly, but everyone could hear her perfectly. It was truly frightening.

"Well yeah" Seth said nervously,

"Look bells you know we don't have control over this" Jake cut in but one look from mom shut him up.

"Love, calm down please." My dad said holding on to her shoulders "this could be a good thing, it could help us to tell her, and she might actually believe us."

Mom calmed down immediately, "I guess you're right, just don't tell her yet, promise" she said looking directly at Seth

"Of course not, I promise," he said

"Okay, now that little issue is cleared up Alice Seth lets get back to Mel, she looked very confused when I last saw her." I said hurrying the guys out and back to Mel.

MEL POV

After Alice had 'tortured' us, we heard a knock at the door and a guy came in, he look like Jake but he was just a bit smaller and noticeably younger.

"hey ness, a little birde told me it was dress up time." Then he came in with a cemera and started snapping pic's of a very unhappy nessie. I was just standing in the corner giggling, beacuse the look on her face was priceless. Then she snapped and pummeled him, damn she is strong i mean he was on the ground beating him to a plup. I really want her stop now, it looks sore.

I decided to step in

"so i gusses you must be seth. It's nice to meet you" i said sweetly holding my hand out. He stood up and looked directly into my eyes, and it was as if the hole world just stood still, he filled my head. He was gorgeus and i just couldn't stop staring.

"ugh take a picture it last longer" nessie said walking up to him and shoving his camera into his chest, which was also amazing from what i could see through the shirt.

"uh yeah i'm seth, you seem to know who i am but who are you?"

he said taking my hand and giving me the most bamzing simle i had ever seen in my life

"oh, right. I'm melanie, i go to school with nessie." I said with a little of a shake to my voice.

"wait your melanie," said and turned to me" does she..." then ness punched him in the side and he stoped talking he caught my eyes again and i couldn't help but smile. This was totaly new to me, no boy had ever looked at me like that.

Just then ness draged him out the room, and i felt my heart sink a little, strange.

"so, you like seth hu," i heard alice's voice and turned to look at her.

"what would give you that impretion" i said a little nervouse

"oh come on, you don't have to lie to me i won't tell." She said stairing right into my eyes.

"ugh, okay you pulled it out of me, but he would never go for a girl like me. I bet he has girl pouring over him all the time, and i bet they are all much prettyer than me. I mean look at me. I'm nothing special. Why would he choose me when he can any girl he want's"

i said huffing.

"melanie finlayson, don't you dare talk like that, you are gorgeus and pretty and any guy would be luck to have you. Beside's i have a good feeling about this."

Just then our little conversation was interupted by a very loud shrill voice.

"what! EVERYONE FAMILY MEETING NOW, YOU TOO JAKE!"

"alice what s going on," i asked confused and a little scared.

"oh never mind , i'll tell you later."

Just then nessie's head popped round the door

"sorry mel, but i'm gonna have to steal alice away for just a bit , why don't you go on the compter this shouldn't take long. "

she said then pulled alice out the door, i din't fell like going on the computer, so i sat on the couch and thought about what happend last night.

The dream, it was jsut so real. I really felt like i was back in that aufull castel, i remember it so well

_I was walking through the castel halls. The girl with the scary red eyes, i belive her name was jane, was taking me to meet with the one she called aro. What was i doing here, what was with these peopel i mean red contcts really. It was like one big goth cult._

_When we got to two very large wooden door the small girl pushed them open with no difficulty at all, which was very strange._

_"ah, jane. Thak you fo brining the young one to me. Hello melanie"_

_he said and held his hand out for me to shake, being the polite girl i was i took it and shook. It was very strange freezing and very hard._

_"hello sir. Not to be rude but how do you know my name." He still didn't let go of my hand and i couldn't pull back_

_"why child i know many thing about you"_

just then nessie came back into the rom with alice and seth in tow.

I smiled at them both then noticed seth looked a bit put out,

"hey, seth, everything okay . "

"uh yeah," he said cheering up and he sat right next to me on the couch.

"so, what we doin now." He said putting his arm around me, i didn't mind. But the thing that scared me she jsut started jumping like a hyper pixie who had jsut had a gallon of suger. Which is very scarey.

she calmed down just a little to tell us what she had been thinking

"well, it's a saturday night and there's this club in town doing an under 18's night. I was thinking we could all go to that" **(A/N: i know alice isn't under 18 but for the purposes of this story they all are and they all look it.)**

"it's called boho, so whatcha think." Sh looked really happy, i had been to boho before it was pretty fun.

"that sound like fun. Boho is pretty good." I said really cheery.

"okay, time to get ready, seth you and jake go home get ready be back here at half five, luckly i already got que-jumps."

And the hole beuty process started again

This will be fun.

**SOOO, THOUGHT IDEAS, RANTS, FLAMES, QUESTIONS. JSUT HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON AND TELL ME. COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL DIE AND I WILL TAKE MY STORY WITH ME !**

**Xx~mel~xX**


	10. 9 going out

MEL POV

It took me about half an hour to get ready Nessie on the other hand was constantly protesting at the dress Alice wanted her to where. It was quite short with a white base and blue flowers and frills on the skirt.

Personally, I thought it was nice but hey, I like dresses. I had on a black strapless that went to my mid thigh and also had ruffle like bits on the skirt, whereas the top was corset like. Alice had on a mini green with black stripe bubble dress; rose had an amazing red chiffon halter neck on. The guys had on jeans and dress shirts.

Bella and Edward had decided not to come, I wonder why not.

So it was just Seth, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Nessie and me.

We got there just after six the place was really crowed so us girls went of to dance while the boys looked around. Then good charlottes 'keep your hands of my girl' ness and I had been dancing together and caught the attention of what I must say two very fit guys, so I started dancing with one then I felt someone grab my waist from behind. I turned round shocked and ready to smack someone, and then I saw who had grabbed me. Seth stood there smiling and sawing to the beat, he leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Dance with me, I bet I can show you a better time than that guy." I was kinda shocked and deeply flattered

"Oh Kay," I mouthed back, then the song changed to airplanes, and he started swaying us to the beat.

He really was very big for his age, 16 and he is taller than me in high heels. I never thought that would happen. I loved the way his arms fit around me, like I just belonged there, it was just so amazing.

Then he kissed me, it was the most amazing thing I had every experienced, so warm and soft, yet strong and urgent. When he pulled back I was breath less and my legs felt like jelly, we went and sat down for a bit and started talking, when I could.

"Umm, wow." I said catching my breath "so, what brought that on?" I asked wondering why a guy like him would want a girl like me

"Well, I just…I …umm" he said stumbling over his words. "I guess I just really like you and to find a way to tell you and anyone who may have been watching," he said blushing.

"Really, you mean Emmet didn't put you up to it?" I ask truly relieved, I really didn't want it to be a prank.

"Why would you think that?" he asked thoroughly confused

This would be hard

"Well, no guy has ever treated, me like that before, let alone kissed me or told me he liked me." I said feeling the blush creep into my face

"You mean that was you first kiss?" he asked looking at my face, I just nodded. Then he hugged me

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"To thank you for telling me I was your first, come on lets go dance."

When we got back to the dance floor Alice sent me a knowing look, rose looked like she was about to burst, and I couldn't find nessie. Odd.

I excused my self to the bathroom for a moment, and that's when I found nessie. She was crying in the bathroom, she never cried.

"Nessie, what's up?" I said putting an arm around her

"I, don't, know " she said punctuating her sentence with gasps.

"Hun, there's gotta be something" I said rubbing soothing circles into her back. Then I remembered what Jake had been doing, dancing with that slutty blond.

"It's Jake isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I…well…yeah" she sighed in defeat.

"Well, if he doesn't want to dance with you, there are plenty of other guys who will. Let get you fixed up". I said and set about fixing her make-up.

I was done in about 10 minutes and we were back on the dance floor living it up. I was right, plenty of guys wanted nessie's attention. One ended up stealing her away from me. So I went back to sit with Seth before any of the creeps could even try anything.

"Hey" I said sitting down between him and Jake.

"Hello there gorgeous." Seth said giving me a little squeeze. I giggled a little and hit his arm playfully. Jake said nothing; I could almost feel the jealous rolling off him in waves.

"Helooo, earth to Jake…" I practically shouted in his ear. He looked and me and I swear to god I heard him growl.!

"Dude, what the hell. Are you ok?" I said whilst back up a bit, into Seth's arms I might add.

"I'm fine," he said, almost growling again.

"Dude, calm down. She's only having fun," Seth said trying to move me even further away from Jake with every word he said.

"How about you remember that when it's her" he said pointing at me " out there dancing with a bunch of drooling guys" Jake said with so much venom it was like he didn't care Seth was his best friend.

With that Jake got up and stalked outside onto the clubs terrace.

"Just ignore him, he gets a bit overprotective sometimes." Seth said finally relaxing.

"It's fine." I said moving an inch or to away from Seth as I realized I was almost on his lap.

"So…does he have a thing for nessie or something?" I asked, already knowing the answer but just needing it to be confirmed."

"You could say that." Seth said staring at where nessie had been dancing with that guy. She had obviously seen the little confrontation with Jake, I nodded to her and she ran out after him. The guy she had been dancing with tried to follow but luckily a girl stopped him by grabbing him for a dance.


	11. 10 at the club

**hello good people of . i am sorry for the abnormaly long time it took me to update, but i've been having issues and exams are coming up so i have been studysing.**

**disclamer! you know the drill i own the plot and any new charters powers ect. however if owned twilight i would be doing this cuz i would have millions. the end!**

**enjoy **

**NESSIE POV**

I saw Jake get up and stalk out to the terrace. I was shocked, I saw the way he had been sneering at Mel, and how protective Seth was getting.

I got a nod from Melanie and ran after Jake.

"hey" I said slowly walking up to him. I got nothing in return so I decided to carry on.

"are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"no." he said in the most aggressive way he had ever spoken to me before. I was a bit taken aback and he could se it.

" I'm sorry ness, I just don't like you dancing with those guys. It's…you shouldn't be dancing with them" he said almost pleading, staring into my eyes. I was angry now.

"since when did you have a say in who I should be dancing with!" I said with an amount of passion I never knew I had. He tried to cut in but stopped him.

"you don't control my life. I don't tell you who you should be dancing with." I said hoping he would get my point.

"ness I don't get what you mean" he said genuinely confused.

"the blond" I said crossing my arms. The look of realization dawned on his face. Embarrassment soon followed.

" you saw that huh?" I nodded " I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking. I mean all those guys were trying to dance with you…I guess…I just wanted to…uh…"

"Spit it out Jake" I said, the hope he would say the words I was longing to hear. They didn't.

" I needed a distraction. I guess I was getting to protective in place of your dad." He said turning away.

"oh, well I guess I'll go now" I said going back inside…I hope that guy still wants to dance.

He did. He peeled away from the girl that grabbed him when I left and came right to my side and asked me to dance again. I was glad to accept his request.

He pulled me to a less crowded spot of the dance floor. I saw Seth and Mel. Gazing into each other's eyes…at least someone got their dream guy. The song changed to a slower tempo and I went to sit down. The guy I was dancing with pulled me back into his arms…and I don't know why, but it felt wrong. He tried to kiss me put I stopped him. I apologised and sat down next to Ali.

"it's ok" she said giving me a quick squeeze. "it'll all work out. I promise"

"I dunno Ali. Just seems like…" I said leaning on my knees.

"now nessie, when have I ever been wrong?" she asked, daring me to challenge her advice. I knew better by now.

I got to closing time and Carlisle was out side waiting to pick us up. You see Mel and I were very tired… so tired we fell asleep on the ride home. I didn't sleep for long, just until we were out side of the city. Then again, I had a cold hard window as a pillow, Melanie had Seth.

When we got home, Melanie was still sound asleep, so Seth carried her up to the room. I walked up behind him. Feeling like no one ever noticed me. Meaning Jake hadn't said one word to me since I left him on the terrace.

He had driven home himself, Seth was staying the night. I was to tired to even care any more. I went to the bathroom across from my room to get changed into my pyjama's cuz Seth and Mel were still in the room. I went to say good night to my parents but saw they weren't in their room; they must have gone out hunting. I saw Seth coming out of my room.

"Hey tiny" he said as he gave me a hug.

"Shut up" I playfully whined, but my heart wasn't in it. He looked me in the eyes,

"It's gonna be ok, I'll talk to him. He's just…he doesn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Well, maybe he should stop hurting me if that's all he wants ." I said and went to my room, not forgetting to say a quick good night.

I went into my room and saw Mel asleep on the pull out bed, she does have her own room here but we wanted to share tonight, we had said we going to gossip after the disco. That's was obviously not going to happen as she was completely out of it, and still in her dress. She looked as if she were dreaming, not a pleasant dream at that. Then I noticed she was barley breathing, it was there but shallow, her heartbeat was slower as well. Something was very wrong. Carlisle I needed to get Carlisle but I couldn't move I frozen to the spot, her change it couldn't be happening this soon could it? Alice had said he had least another year. I think I must have shouted for Carlisle because the next thing I know he's in the room bent over Melanie.

Mel POV

The rest of the night I spent with Seth, we would dance then talk then dance some more. I remember feeling a little sleepy when we left the club, I must have passed out the minute we got in the car because I woke up a little while later, leaning on Seth's chest outside the car was all dark, so I just went back to sleep. I vagley remember being lifted from the car and Seth saying good night to me. Just now I'm surrounded be darkness, a cold, soundless darkness, and I was scared stiff. I couldn't move. I'd been in darkness like this before, the outcome was never good.

I could feel the separation. My spirit was coming free of my physical body; it wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. What scared me was that I knew who was calling me, the only people who could. The people who haunted my dreams, the only ones who know the real me.

The Volturi.

**dun dun dun! so erm yeah. tell me what you think, just click that little button give me you thoughts, good or bad i don't care. any indeas you have for the characters, plot ect. let me know, if i use them i'll give you credit. so pretty pretty pretty please review!**


End file.
